Race to the Volcano: Draft 3
by Gosei Black
Summary: "Race to the Volcano: Draft 3" is the third draft in a set of five that evolved into "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie". I found the  Draft 3 and Draft 5 on the internet and I have decided to post them on FanFiction so everyone who want to read them can.
1. Title Page

**Title Page**

**Turbo Power**

**Rangers:**

"**Race To The Volcano"**

Third Draft: 8/8/96

Written by: Shuki Levy and Shell Danielson

"Race to the Volcano: Draft 3" is the third draft in a set of five that evolved into "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie". I found the Draft 3 and Draft 5 on the internet and I have decided to post them on FanFiction so everyone who want to read them can read them (It is believed that the scripts on the web were uploaded Blake Foster who played 11 year old Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin Stewart).

A/N: The following text is taken straight from the script for the third draft


	2. Page 1

**Page 1**

**EXT. PLANET LIARIA – LATE AFTERNOON**

**LOW SUSPENSE MUSIC – EXTREME TIGTH INSERTS OF:**

The glistening tip of an arrowhead. A misshapen hand enters frame, grabbing hold of a bow string. The hand pulls the arrow back extremely taut. SNAP! The arrow flies and drives itself into a fallen, rotting log which explodes into flames. We see the brief flash of a furry, gnome like creature as he jumps into the brush. The camera SLAMS BACK to two goliath warriors upon odd beasts that resemble camels. Warrior One takes aim. We follow the arrow and SLAM! The arrow blasts into a tree, inches above the back of our fleeing creature.

SMASH CUT TO:

**INT. DARKENED ROOM – SAME**

SLAM! A foot comes into frame in slow motion and kicks hard at a red punching bag within a room of filtered light. A shadow moves and we see abstract images of long hair flying and sweat glistening upon a muscular chest. Hard pants and grunts of exertion echo throughout the room. WHOOSH! A fist belonging to another shadowy figure makes contact with the bag swinging it out of frame. SMASH CUT TO:

**EXT. PLANET LIARIA – LATE AFTERNOON**

WHOOSH! The creature swings from a vine and drops down in a roll on the ground. He quickly rises and continues on. Thought a forest alive with dense vegetation and shrouded mists we hear the sounds of the pursuit behind him. The creature bursts through the brush and we see him clearly for the first time. LERIGOT, (pronounced Lerigo), sage of great goodness and magic. He wears a course woven robe belted with twine that covers his fur of silver and gold, a worn leather pouch at his waist. His luminous eyes of lavender are now wide with terror. He stops momentarily as he pants in great heaving breaths and looks up toward the Universe.

**HIS****P.O.V.**–The planet Earth.

CRASH! The two warriors break through the brush behind him. Lerigot vanishes around the corner making frantic trills and clicking noises as arrows slash the air around him.


	3. Page 2

**Page 2**

**INT. DARIVIA'S (DIVATOX) SUBCRAFT – SAME**

**CLOSE ON** – Two slender, metallic encased hands wrapped around the sides of a periscope. CRASH! The periscope is slammed up to reveal DARIVIA, a nomadic, barbaric pirate and possessor of sinister beauty. A fall of ebony colored hair streaked with silver trails to the middle of her back.

DARIVIA

Fools! I want the creature alive!

BOOM! Darivia slams her fist down upon the control panel.

**INT. DARKENED ROOM – SAME**

BOOM! Three shadowy images lunge into the bag one at a time. Long hair twirls and we reveal Tommy. Quick shot of a muscled arm and we reveal Rocky. Quick shot of a kick and we reveal Adam. We close in on Tommy as he gives a cry of rage.

**LIARIA FORREST – SAME**

**CLOSE ON** – Lerigot's open screaming mouth. The camera SLAMS BACK to reveal Lerigot stumbling forward. The sound of a waterfall is heard close by. SNAP! The hem of Lerigot's robe snags on a tree root and the hapless creature screams as he falls to the ground. He scrambles to his feet as the warriors crash through the brush. He whips around in panic. The warriors move their mounts forward backing Lerigot into the trunk of a tree. Warrior Two raises his bow and aims.

WARRIOR TWO

Say your prayers, Lerigot!

Lerigot trills and grabs the leather pouch at his waist. He opens it and takes out a "GOLDEN KEY". In fast motion he draws the form of a portal and a whirling vortex appears.

WARRIOR ONE

What are you waiting for? Shoot!

Warrior Two struggles against an unseen, hypnotic power. He finally lets loose with the arrow just as Lerigot leaps into the vortex and is sucked through. The portal slams shut and the arrow imbeds itself within the tree.

**EXT. ANGEL GROVE ROAD – DAY**

A school bus, bearing the words "Little Angel's Haven", barrels down a road. The sound of children singing floats out the windows of the bus.


	4. Page 3

**Page 3**

**INT. SCHOOL BUS – DAY**

Katherine and Tanya, at the front of the bus, lead a group of twenty children in the song "Row Your Boat".

**INT. ANGEL GROVE ARENA**

Within a large, vacant arena, groups of teenagers spar and go through Martial Arts movements. The camera finds Tommy, Rocky and Adam embroiled in a fierce training session in a roped ring area. Tommy and Rocky spar against each other.

COACH DANIELS

(o.c)

No Tommy! Follow it through!

Close in on COACH JIM DANIELS, a man with a commanding presence. Tommy lunges at Rocky knocking him backwards.

COACH DANIELS

Rocky! Get back in there!

Rocky launches a kick which Tommy deflects with his hands.

COACH DANIELS

Adam!

Adam runs forward and joins the two. He whirls and jumps in the air landing a kick that doesn't meet its destination.

COACH DANIELS

Rocky, swing kick!...My hand!

Rocky swings, misses the Coach's hand, and lands hard.

ROCKY

Man! I'm giving it all I've got!

ADAM

Maybe we're trying too hard.

ROCKY

Maybe not hard enough…hiya!

Rocky jumps toward the coach's raised hand in a high, hard kick. He hits the target, but knocks into the ropes and tumbles out onto the floor. Tommy, Adam and the Coach jump out quickly. Rocky writhes in pain.

TOMMY

Don't move!


	5. Page 4

**Page 4**

COACH DANIELS

Get the Medics…Quick!

ADAM

Where does it hurt, Rocky?

ROCKY

My back…

COACH DANIELS

Not exactly a smart move, son…

ROCKY

I know, it was stupid.

Katherine and Tanya usher the children through the door.

TANYA

Wait here, kids.

KATHERINE

We'll start rehearsals in a minute.

The two run down to join the guys just as a couple of medics lift Rocky onto a stretcher. E.C.U. – JUSTIN, one of the shelter kids. A sad looking, handsome boy of twelve.

KATHERINE AND TANYA

What happened!...Are you okay?

ROCKY

It was a great kick… the landing wasn't so hot…

ADAM

Coach… We gotta go with him

ROCKY

No… you guys gotta take the kids to the ball game. I'll be okay.

COACH DANIELS

Rocky's right. I'll go with him.

Coach Daniels joins the medics as the carry Rocky out. Tommy looks up at the group of kids. He turns to the girls.

TOMMY

You better get back to the kids. They look kinda worried.


End file.
